A Family Addition
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: A new addition to the Cullen family, but not the way you'd think.....
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Look people, you and I both know that I do not have the privilege of being Stephenie Meyer, I do not own any of the characters even though I REALLY want to. So don't get me into any copyright Mumbo Jumbo. **

A Family Addition

Prologue

The fire, it burned, it burned everything. It was horrible. I was just ashes, only ashes. So why did I continue to burn? It lasted for eternity, too hot, just WAY too hot. But one thing kept me company through the fire. The thoughts of my lovely daughter. Then, an eternity later, the fire began to fade, and I opened my eyes, stunned at the brilliancy of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry it took so long to write, and thanks to Nastia Cullen for busting my butt so I wrote quicker._

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephenie Meyer, but sadly I am not, and her characters do not belong to me. **

A Family Addition

Chapter 1

"Bella?" My own personal miracle's velvety voice stunned me out of my thoughts.

I had been thinking about my parents. Charlie was in on the secret…. In a way… But Renee, my carefree childlike, yet perceptive mother, had no idea, about my life. Well, yes, I guess that she did know about the most important decision. About me marrying Edward. But she had no idea that:

1: Edward was a vampire, and so was I and his family.

2: I had known about that.

3: That I had _wanted _to be a vampire along with them.

4: That we had accidentally had a daughter, a half-human half-vampire named Renesmee, who we were prepared to die for, but thankfully didn't become necessary.

And number 5: That she will never, ever see me again.

"Helloooo?" Edward tried to call me back to reality. He succeeded… In a way. "We need to go wake Renesmee."

"I know." I sighed. He frowned, "Why the long face?? Which I have to admit looks beautiful on you. But of course, what doesn't???"

"Thank you." I murmured. My thoughts still on Renee.

I'd been acting like this for the past few days, so Edward guessed what I was moping about.

"I know you miss her." I turned. He was closer than I expected him to be. His beautiful topaz eyes were intense, worrying about me.

"Don't worry." I told him. Gently touching his face.

"I don't regret anything that I've done. Especially becoming a vampire. After all, how many people get to be with the love of their lives for every single day of forever? How many people can relax knowing that their lives will never change? That their husbands, their daughters, their best friends and family, will never have to go away? The answer to that is, not many. It is very, _very _rare."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and swept me up into a kiss. After we were both breathing heavily, (not that we needed to breathe), his face grew serious again.

"I don't like to see something bothering you so badly." He said. His velvety smooth voice full of concern.

"It doesn't bother me _that _badly." I lied.

Edward smiled a rueful smile. "Bella," He began. "Do you honestly think that you could lie to me that easily?"

I shook my head sadly.

"There were two reasons that that wouldn't have worked. Number one: I know my wife, and I also know when she is lying to me. Number two: I can see Jasper's thoughts. He's been sensing a lot of sadness, pain, and so much more little emotions."

His eyes smoldered into mine. I sighed.

"Fine, I miss Renee… a lot…" I looked up at his beautiful golden eyes. "Now let's go wake Renesmee and see if we can't make Jasper nauseated by all the love."

He smiled at me with a playful smirk on his face. "I like the sound of that." He said. "But don't think that this subject is dropped. Because we will return to it soon."

I sighed. "I know." Then I smirked. I took his hand and together we walked slowly and quietly to Renesmee's room. She wasn't there.

"Where is she?" I demanded. Turning towards Edward.

He smirked. "You'll see her in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" He whispered under his breath.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" Renesmee and Jacob jumped out from the hallway, and I fell over laughing.

Renesmee was dressed as a man, in Edward's jacket (which was _**WAY**_ too big for her) and Edward's jeans with a fake mustache taped on.

Meanwhile, Jacob was dressed as a woman, with a wig on, one of Renesmee's blouses and a skirt which I recognized as mine from last month's when Alice did her daily 'where did you get THIS???' check. I thought she had thrown it out, but apparently she donated it to Jacob for him and Renesmee to cheer me up.

"Thanks guys. That's just what I needed."

Jacob came over and hugged me. "It's been bugging me, Bells. You've been acting all sad lately."

I couldn't really answer, because Jacob still liked to hug me so hard I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to.

I squirmed against him and finally, with every ounce (except for about 3 or 4) of my strength I wriggled free.

"Let's go get some breakfast, we've got a long day of college ahead of us." This was my first time at college. I knew college would be easy because I was a vampire, and my brain worked _pretty _quickly. But I was worried about how Edward would react to the student's assessment of my family, particularly, ME.

We ran back to the house, all immersed in our thoughts. When we entered the kitchen, I saw Esme cooking scrambled eggs and bacon for Jacob. Even though it was only for Jacob, it probably could've fed a moderately large family. Renesmee could've had some, but she HATED human food.

While Jacob gobbled down his food and got seconds, we discussed which classes we would all be in.

I had ALL of my classes with Edward, and I had a few classes with Renesmee, she looked about eighteen or nineteen, and could easily pass as a college student.

Jacob also had all of his classes with Renesmee, and that might've bothered me if I didn't know just how lovesick college boys could be.

After Jacob finished breakfast, we all divided into the cars, and drove to college.

The sight of it was beautiful. Dartmouth was surrounded by lush gardens, and I instantly loved it. Though I imagined that Alice would have a few comments about it….

I talked with Edward while we walked inside. Nothing too romantic, or too quiet, just romantic and quiet enough to show people that we were a couple. Thank you very much!!

We sat down at our English Literacy class by each other, and got ready to be bored. Well, he did at least. I was very interested in this subject.

The teacher was standing up front, writing on the whiteboard with a blue marker. Then, she turned around, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.


	3. Chapter 2

_You people should be thanking Nastia Cullen for annoying me so much (She should get an Olympic Medal in that event: Annoying People So They Will Write) that I wrote this! _

**Disclaimer: People, you should know by now that I am not Stephenie Meyer, if you think I am, you have SERIOUSLY not read my stories.**

A Family Addition Chapter 2

She looked different now, but I could still recognize her.

Her skin was pale white, and I could tell it would be ice cold.

She had colored contacts on, but I could see through them. Her eyes were still red. She hadn't been one of us for long.

Her hair was exactly the same shade as mine. But it was shorter, and less wavy.

Her face was exactly the way I remembered it. Friendly, caring, but also confused.

And from the way her eyes widened, I could tell she remembered me too.

I was staring right into the face of my mother. Renee.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Look people, if I was Stephenie Meyer I would be bragging like crazy!!! And I'm not, so I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own any of her characters….**

A Family Addition Chapter 3

My mother stared wildly for a millisecond, then recovered her composure. She began doing role call.

"Ashley Anderson?" "Here!" A voice called out from the back of the room.

"Jenny Burton?" "Present!" Said a voice in the front row.

Next came Michael, Stephen, and Blake, and then she choked on the name.

"Ed-Ed-Edward Cullen?" My mother choked out.

"Present." Edward's velvety voice rang out. All of the women in the class turned and looked at him. I guessed they liked what they saw, though it irritated me...

Then it just got worse for my mother. "Isabella Cullen?" Her voice was quiet.

"Here." I answered. My voice soft but strong. This time all of the men in the class turned and looked at _me. _Edward growled softly by my side. I quickly patted his hand. Urging him to calm down.

My poor mother blanched for a millisecond then finished roll call, and continued with the lesson.

I wasn't disappointed. The lesson was quite interesting, even though I was focusing more on my mother…

When the class was over and I was about to walk out into the hallway, I heard my mother's voice saying: "Could I speak to you for a second Bella?"

"Sure." I said. I walked to her desk.

"I'd ask you to explain every single detail of everything to me but since you have classes and I am your mother it would not be very responsible of me, would it?" Renee finished talking and smiled a confused smile at me. I smiled back.

"I was just about to say the same thing. So… can we meet up, after we're both done with classes? Maybe about five o'clock? My house?" I asked.

"Sure" Renee said shrugging. I quickly wrote down our address and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you, Mom." I whispered.

"It's good to see you too dear." She whispered back to me, her voice full of love.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. At lunch Edward and I were greeted by a jumping, excited Alice.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BELLA!!!!!!!!" She pretty much shouted. "I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU ABOUT HER, BUT I SAW THAT IF I DID YOU WOULD BE ALL WEIRD ALL MORNING!!!!!!!!!! SO I BLOCKED MY THOUGHTS FROM EDWARD AND I SPIED ON YOU DURING CLASS TO SEE IF IT WOULD GO EXACTLY THE WAY I SAW IT!!!! DON'T WORRY, I WASN'T ALONE, JASPER SPIED WITH ME!!!!!!!!

I looked beside her, and there was Jasper. Looking ashamed of himself, and like he wanted to forcefully calm down Alice since he couldn't calm her down with his normal powers, and like he was being affected in a negative way by the way all the male and females alike were staring at Alice and the rest of our family.

I somehow got through Alice's burst of joy and sat down next to Renesmee. She turned and hugged me. "Finally," She whispered. "I get to meet my other grandmother!!!" Her face was exuberant with joy.

Edward sat down next to me and hugged me too. "I'm so happy that you could see her again." He whispered to me and then kissed me on my cheek.

Then Jacob hugged me, then Jasper, then Alice leaping up on me, then Rosalie, and then Emmet hugged me, crushing me soundly. I could tell he had forgotten that I didn't still have my newborn strength. But then Renesmee slapped him and reminded him with her power, so he set me down and apologized.

I kept glancing at the clock. _Tick-tock Tick-tock_. The clock seemed to be going extra slowly just to annoy me!!!

Then when classes were over, during the car ride home, Jasper clamed me down. Just a little though… I was still SOOOO excited, just like Alice….

Speaking of Alice, the millisecond I stepped foot into my house, she dragged me upstairs and gave me a grand deluxe makeover.

"It's my mom Alice. Not the President of the United States." I retorted to her.

"Exactly. Your mother. You should look _perfect_. I could tell it was no use arguing with her. Didn't mean I liked it…

Then finally, an answer to my prayers, the clock over the bathroom sink showed five o'clock.

I pushed Alice off of me and ran downstairs. Thankfully, my mother was not one to be late. She rang the doorbell just as I got all excited.

"Hi honey!" She said as I opened it. I gave her a quick hug and led her to the "living room" couch. We both sat down, and I heard some shuffling on the other side of the door.

I sighed. "Mom, do you mind if the others listened too?? Because they're going to hear anyways…."

She laughed and nodded. Before we could say anything, we were knocked down by Emmet, who was holding an oversized bowl of popcorn. Which was pretty dumb because he couldn't eat it…. I laughed as Jacob stole the bowl away and began munching it crunchily. He offered it to Renesmee, who refused because even though she could eat it, it tasted horrible to her.

My mother sighed and looked at all of us. "I take it you want to hear my story first?"

"_**HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!**_" Emmet shouted and then when he was slapped by Rosalie, whispered "Sorry...."

My mom laughed and then sighed again. "I think it's only fair...." She took a deep breath and began


	5. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for threatening to kill me and herself if I didn't update soon. So Here I am... Updating soon…_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, the movie wouldn't have sucked as bad as it did. But I don't, and it does. **

**Sorry people, just the movie didn't live up to ANY expectations… **

A Family Addition Chapter 4

_Last Chapter_

_My mother sighed and looked at all of us. "I take it you want to hear my story first?"_

_"__**HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!**__" Emmet shouted and then when he was slapped by Rosalie, whispered "Sorry...."_

_My mom laughed and then sighed again. "I think it's only fair...." She took a deep breath and began_

"Well, my story is a long and hard one. It all started with Phil being the romantic." Her eyes began to get cloudy as she absorbed us and herself in the story.

"He said that I deserved a vacation. Even though I didn't do anything hard for a while." She smiled.

"He got us surprise tickets to go to Hawaii. But then the plane that was supposed to take us there crashed, and we got plane tickets to go to Portland, Maine. We stayed at this cute little bed and breakfast. And the Housekeeper was so nice." She sighed.

"Anyways, one day, while we were enjoying the most wonderful omelets, we heard some sort of noise coming from downstairs. Phil went to see what it was and I followed close behind. When we walked into the basement and turned on the light, we saw the most beautiful, pale person. But it was not a person, it was a vampire. I remember how much it reminded me of Edward, and Alice, and all of the Cullens, who just so happen to be you… But I had no more time to think because the _thing _attacked Phil and then before I had time to realize what was happening, she drank every single drop of blood from him, and turned towards me." She shivered

"The _thing _came toward me, eyeing me with relish. As I walked backwards, one of the light bulbs randomly fell out the lamp, and made a small fire. As soon as the vampire saw the fire it lunged at me, but I ran up the steps and slammed the door behind me. I knew that would not deter it for long. But the fire spread very quickly, and the vampire died. That was when I noticed the searing pain on my shoulder. I looked and saw a cut but soon, the pain became more and more excruciating. I collapsed onto the hard dirt. " She paused and then continued.

"After about three days of unbearable torture, I woke up, and realized what I had become. I put two and two together and realized that you, the Cullens, were vampires, and yet, after seeing my reflection in a mirror, I realized that my eyes were red not gold. I thirsted for human blood horribly, so I decided to stay away from humans. Then, I got so thirsty that the first time I saw a deer, I pounced on it. Then I realized what I had done, and I was excited. As soon as I had self-control, I began wandering, I even hid in the trees while watching Phil's funeral." She sighed.

"I wanted to go to college to become a teacher, because that was what I always wanted to be. But then I realized that I could just forge a teacher's license and just study during the night. So then I went to Dartmouth and asked if I could teach, I had to pass a few tests, but it was easy… English Literacy was what I was interested in most, so I took that job. Then when I saw you, I recognized you both," She looked at me and Edward.

"But I wasn't taking any chances. But then, when I saw your names, I was just SOOOO happy. And you know the rest…." She fell silent for a second.

"Oh yeah, I should probably warn you, I have a weird power. I can sort of sense people's emotions…. It's really strong…" She looked at us oddly.

Alice jumped up and down. "OOOH!!! YOU HAVE JASPER'S POWER, EXCEPT YOU CAN'T MANIPULATE EMOTIONS, I CAN READ THE FUTURE, AND EDWARD CAN READ MINDS!!!!!!!!!!! OH, AND BELLA CAN BLOCK MIND STUFF!!!!!!!! ISN'T THAT COOL!!!!!"

Renee sighed and looked at me. "Is she always like this?" She mouthed.

I laughed and nodded. Renee pinched the bridge of her nose.

Then an unfamiliar voice behind us said. "Put your hands up!!!" We all turned and started laughing.

There stood Emmet, wielding a water bottle, and clutching in his hand a voice distorter, the kind they give out at McDonalds if you order a kid's meal.

I chucked the empty bowl of popcorn at him, and so began a war of random items.

Edward, Mom, and I were huddled in a corner, chucking random things at the other family members.

Then we got tired of it, and Renesmee fell asleep, so Edward, Renee and I went back to our cottage and started catching up on happenings. But there was one thing I wasn't sure how to say.

I gripped Edward's hand harder when Renee asked: "Who was that darling little teenager you carried here?"

I took a deep breath and then said: "That's our daughter, Renesmee." Renee paled and then her face lit up.

"Yay! I have a granddaughter!!" She sang.

I sighed thinking how much I was glad she said that.

We spent the rest of the night talking peacefully.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for bugging me non-stop until I wrote this… Not very fun on my part though… lol…_

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! ****NOT!!!!!!!! **

**Sorry for publishing this so late, I had writer's block… **

A Family Addition Chapter 5

After breakfast (for Jacob…) we all rode to Dartmouth and had classes…

Emmett and Rosalie had an "emergency" (They were found conducting "inappropriate behavior" in the janitor's closet, so they called Carlisle over, and Alice went to help out… Then, a guy hit on Alice, Jasper got mad, and had to be restrained by Edward. Now, they were in the school counselor's office... A typical day for the Cullens.

I have to admit, classes weren't so much fun without Edward. As I was walking to English Lit., a guy walked up to me.

"Hey." He said in a voice that was probably supposed to be seductive.

I studied him. His hair was short and blond, and sort of reminded me of Mike's hair… His face (unlike Mike's) was tan and looked too old for him.

"Hello." I answered him curtly before a second had passed.

"So… I noticed you walking around here…" He said still in that horrible-wannabe-seductive voice.

"Good for you." I answered him, still walking.

"Not many girls catch my eye." Ugh… That voice was really beginning to irritate me…

"Than you must be blind." I said as I started to walk quicker.

"No, I have 20/20 vision." He said glancing down at my chest. Can you say_** BLECH**_???

"Really? Because, I believe soon, you might need to get glasses." I walked even quicker. Why did English Lit _have_ to be all the way across campus???

"And why would I need those?" He whispered into my ear, grabbing hold of my hips.

I turned around slapped him (Don't worry, I had good control, his head didn't pop off… Sadly…) "Because when I get fed up enough to punch you in the face, your vision will be terribly affected." I hissed into his ear and walked off.

"Damn." I heard him say to one of his "friends" "New girl's got some sass."

Then he hurried after me. "Look, you and I both know that you want me."

At this I turned around and slapped him once more. "_**I**_??? WANT _**YOU**_??? DO YOU HAVE SOME MEDICAL CONDITION I DON'T KNOW ABOUT??? BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, WHO I LOVE!!!!! AND YOU ARE A PERVERT WHO I WOULD NOT SPEN A MILLISECOND WITH WILLINGLY!!!!!!!"

"Don't be like that baby." and once more he grabbed my hips.

_Please God, take him away before I accidentally kill him!!!!_

My prayer was answered. My mother stormed out of the classroom and started yelling at the kid. "Ryan McLeavy!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF …BELLA!!!!" She was about to say my daughter, I knew that. But smartly, she decided not to…

"Whoa!" Shouted Ryan-the-human-who-somehow-doesn't-understand-that-I-am-not-interested. And he ran away…

"Thanks Mom." I whispered.

"Wish I could've done something more…" She whispered as her hand curled into a fist… I think I knew what she wanted to do….

"Yeah, but you would've lost your job, so don't even think about it…" I advised her.

She sighed. "I guess you're right…"

All that happened in about 0.8738264983725 seconds.

I sat down, class started, finished, and I was met by two nervous wrecks by the door, one of whom who started kissing me passionately, and another who was apologizing and asking me what store I would like to go shopping at to make it up to me.

I told both Edward and Alice that I was rescued by my mom, then we went to lunch where everybody was apologizing and staring at Jasper who was writhing on the floor mumbling about: Too… Much… Self… Blame… JUST APOLOGIZE ALREADY!!!!

I patted his head, and sat down to "eat" (pass the food quickly to Jacob so he could eat it, or throw it away at the speed of super-fast-stuff/ vampires)

Once again, we got home, talked, but this time, Renee saw just how much Edward and I wanted to do some "grown-up-business" She excused herself to talk with Esme about something that she didn't tell us….

It was heaven on earth. Mom, Dad, Renesmee, all the Cullens, EDWARD… Bliss….

I should've known it wouldn't last…


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for not even taking a breath when she ranted about how much I need to post the next chapter…_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, the movie would make world peace... But I don't… and it didn't…**

A Family Addition

You know that old saying of how "You don't know what you got till it's gone"? Well, nobody knows it better than I do…

When Edward left me, I missed him so much, and I didn't realize how much he meant to me, until he left.

When I was changed, I missed my mother so much, that I couldn't believe I didn't realize how much I missed my mother before…

And finally, when I was sure, that everything was perfect… I should know it would never last for more than a decade… But this time, my bad luck just couldn't take a break…

It was like EVERY STINKING SINGLE TIME, I had good luck, bad luck followed…

And why were the Volturi the cause of half those problems???

I'll tell you, because they're psychotic control freaks!!!!!!!

This time was no excuse…

During a "watching our cute daughter sleep, and seeing her dreams with her power" session, we were startled to hear Aro's voice coming through the hall…

"Hello, dear Cullens!" He said in his velvet voice. Edward and I RAN to the house.

And guess what???? _WE FREAKED OUT!!!!!!!!!_

The WHOLE guard was there, so I guessed that it wasn't some little thing….

Aro noticed how every single one of us (except for Jacob, who was still watching/guarding Renesmee and Edward, who of course read Aro's mind….) were horribly confused.

"Our sources indicate that there is a Child of the Moon somewhere in this region. We hope to silence him before he can do any damage. We will be staying around here, but will go far away to hunt, to make sure that no one will suspect anything…."

"A Child of the Moon???? _**HERE!!!!!!!" **_Esme got freaked out...

I thanked god that Renee was out grocery shopping so Jacob wouldn't run out of food… She would've overreacted SO much…

"Yes, around this area…" Aro replied…

I jinxed it… Renee appeared and started overreacting. She didn't have a problem with Aro, but she overheard the Child of the Moon part….

I had to plug my ears. I had never tried it before and turns out it doesn't work… I could still hear my newly turned vampire mother overreacting.

"_**WHAT!!!! **_A CHILD OF THE MOON!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I took her arm.

"Mom, this is Aro, he's in the Volturi." FINALLY Renee stopped, shook his hand with a pleasant 'nice to meet you' and then bombarded all of us with questions.

What How When were some of them… Then, she began to get creative…

"Can Children of the Moon have _it_???" She asked randomly.

"MOM!!!!" I screamed

"Okay, Okay, just wondering…" She said sulkily, like a child who wasn't permitted seconds on dessert.

"That's the second time I've heard you call her that… Care to explain??? Aro asked curiously.

"Okay." I sighed and hefted the shield out of my brain. I then touched Aro's palm.

"Oh… Hmm… Interesting…" He dropped it. "That was quite interesting, but a tad bit more about Edward than I would've liked…" I swear I would've blushed SO much if I could… Renee frowned a bit…

There was an awkward silence for a while… Then, Esme asked another question. "Where are you going to stay?"

Aro chuckled. "Oh, just out in the forest, who knows, we might even try that diet of yours that you seem so keen to keep."

"But you ARE going to go far away to hunt, right?" I asked hurriedly. I hadn't made any friends, but I still didn't want the people I was "learning" with to die….

"Of course dear Bella, we wouldn't _dream," _They all chuckled at the thought. "Of killing one of your dear friends." Aro said sincerely.

Didn't really help my concern much. With the Volturi around, we would have to be very, _very_, careful….

Aro smiled cheerfully and waved at the guard that they were going. "It was nice seeing you all," He said very cheerfully, "I'm ever so glad we stopped by."

Then the whole guard, in their flowing black robes disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Edward stood by me, watching… I puzzled over something in my mind…

"Why did they bring the whole guard if they only need to kill a Child of the Moon???" I asked Edward curiously.

"Because, they also want to keep an eye on us…" Edward growled.

"They're seriously afraid of us????" I asked incredulously.

"They're not exactly afraid, more like suspicious, and not only us, they're suspicious of us _and _our friends. They also want to see if they can get Alice to join them…" He answered.

"But they won't hurt us, will they???" I asked anxiously.

"No, no, no… Of course not… They're here to catch the werewolf, and then they'll leave." Edward quickly answered in a way that made me suspicious, and then started to kiss me in a way, so I forgot anything and everything we had said before. At least for now…

After Renesmee woke up we went to Dartmouth, but all the time my thoughts were on Edward (of course) my family, and the Volturi.

When we got home, I spent an enormous amount of time kissing Edward, and Renesmee and staring out at the window, wondering when the Volturi would leave…

**Please review, I actually did this REALLY quickly (for me) so there may be a lot of mistakes, but it was worth about one minute of peace and quiet while Nastia Cullen read it… Haha… Kidding, but not really…**


	8. Chapter 7

_Thanks (I think…) To Nastia Cullen for bothering me SO much, I had to write this to get 1 minute of peace… Didn't last long enough…_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I REALLY be on here, the answer: NO.**

A Family Addition

I'm beginning to get impatient. The Volturi ARENT'T LEAVING!!!!!

It's been long enough for them to catch some person who turns in to a murderous wolf at the Full Moon… There have been TWO full moons, and they still haven't caught that person… thing… wolf… man… werewolf…

I was staring out the window _again._ While Jacob was standing with me, drinking an Italian cream soda. Why did it have to be an _ITALIAN _cream soda?? Why not a Russian cream soda???

SLURP!!!! SLURP!!!! "How loud can you get while drinking a drink???" I demanded.

Jacob grinned. "Very." He said. The Slurpiness was killing me!!! SO LOUD!!!!!! So I went to Edward. Sat on his lap, and stared at the TV which was currently on the news.

"And specialists are baffled by the peace that has settled, no murders for the last two months!!!!!!!!!" The reporter on CNN was saying.

"Let me guess, the Volturi???" I asked Edward. "Yup!" He replied and popped a kiss on my cheek.

I kissed him on his lips, and he swept me up to go to our room.

Then, I realized something. "Where's Renee???" I asked Edward.

"I think she went grocery shopping, and then hunting…" He answered.

"_**ALONE???!!!!!" **_ I asked him incredulously.

"She's a grown… woman. She can handle hunting by herself." He answered casually, trying to reassure me.

"The VOLTURI are out there." I reminded him.

"The Volturi won't harm her." Edward answered, thought I could see he was starting to get a little worried.

"Jane knows she's my mom. What if she wanted to get revenge???!!!!" I was FREAKING OUT!!!!! (I guess I inherited that from Renee….)

"Aro won't let her." Edward was panicking, just a bit….

"She won't let him know until she's done with it. Aro won't hurt her; she's one of his favorites!!!"

I was more than freaking out. Imagine if you just realized that your mother, was going to be murdered by being slowly starved, and that she would be going through a lot of pain, just because somebody was mad at you!!! Now, imagine that, times 87998719870803874019283766629380980293870960836087123708796936419458501468237649263481762349619827364918273649872639847619827364 and on… and on….

So, I dragged Edward out, to help me look for her. We cried "RENEE!!!!!" And "MOM!!!!!" Over and over again, but we didn't find her.

When darkness came, we went back to the house, and decided, that in the morning, we would ALL go to the Volturi's camp, and see if Renee was there. And by ALL I mean everyone!!! (including the packs, who Jacob called,)

In the morning, all of us, including Jacob's and Sam's packs, went to where the Volturi were "camping". They weren't there. My mother, and the Volturi, were gone.


	9. Chapter 8

_I SHOULD thank Nastia Cullen for annoying me so much, but on the other hand, she's really annoying me… But I think I WILL thank her for bothering me, so I would publish this faster…_

**Disclaimer: If I told you I owned Twilight, you wouldn't believe me, so why should I even bother to say that I ****don't****????? I have no idea, maybe you do….**

A Family Addition

"WE NEED TO GO _**NOW**_!!!!!!" I exclaimed. "WHAT IF THEY DO SOMETHING TO HER????!!!! WE CAN'T WAIT!!!!! WE HAVE TO GO TO ITALY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward put his arm around me, trying to calm me down… Trying, but not succeeding…

"We need to gather witnesses, without them, we don't stand a chance." Carlisle informed me in a calm voice.

"FINE!!!" I screamed, and then in a softer voice "Will they be here soon???"

"Of COURSE they will." Carlisle assured me. "We're _vampires _for Pete's sake, we're FAST!!!!"

I chuckled and then sighed.

The nomad witnesses were already here, though we asked them not to hunt close to where we were…

But the covens with powers were still to arrive… except for the Denali coven, who were here already…

"Okay, the covens' have arrived!!!!" Emmett shouted as he walked through the door, followed by all the witnesses we had when the Volturi threatened Renesmee.

Rosalie elbowed him. "I love you too, Rosie!!!" Emmett said as he winced from her blow.

I sighed. "So are we all clear with the plan???" Most of the vampires nodded. Some looked puzzled.

I raised my voice so everyone could hear me (My voice wasn't loud at all, SUPER VAMPIRE HEARING!!!!!!!)

"Over the next day, we will try to bring more vampires into our cause. But everyone must be back by eight o'clock in the morning, because that is when we are leaving. We will go on a plane to Italy, and then when we get to Volterra, we will go to the Volturi. When we are at the Volturi's hideout, we must be aware of EVERY single movement, if we fail to see something, it could prove fatal for everyone here. We shall negotiate with Aro, Marcus and Caius. Hopefully they shall not attack. If they do, all of the people with defensive and offensive powers that do not require direct contact go to the back. We believe it will not come to that, but it might. The wolves shall be fighting with us, we will ask them to smell all of you so your scent does not clash with the enemies, and hopefully, the Volturi will not fight with us, and shall no longer over-step their authorities." I finished.

All of the gathered cheered. We were about to go to war with the most powerful vampires perhaps in all of history. We would be lucky, if half of us survived……


	10. Chapter 9

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for finally agreeing to end her writing strike so we both could write again… (Long story short, she writes, I write…) And to Natalie Anne Cullen for joining the Twilight Fanfictioners… (made up name…)_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I do not own Twilight. You can check if you'd like, but you'll never find any evidence of me being Stephenie….**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

A Family Addition

We were on the plane.

We had found 10 more vampires who believed in our cause.

Now, we were on an airplane to Sicily, Italy. From which we would run to Volterra.

8 hours till this plane lands.

7 and a half.

7 hours.

6 hours.

5 hours.

4 hours.

AAAAAAAHHHHHH TURBULENCE!!!!!! I was thrust around. But that's not what alarmed me, Renesmee was FREAKING OUT. (After all, it was her first time on a plane, and she obviously preferred to keep her feet on the ground.)

I succeeded in calming her down, and we kept flying.

And flying.

And flying.

CAN'T THIS PLANE GO ANY FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

UGH!!!!

Some random toddler just randomly barfed on me.

I went to the bathroom to clean up.

Well, at least it passed the time

2 MORE STINKING HOURS LEFT.

Will this plane ride EVER end??????

Apparently not.

10....

9...

8....

7...

6.....

5.....

4.....

3....

2....

1.....

YES IT IS OVER!!!!!

Hurry up people!!!!!!!

We brought minimal baggage, (except for Alice, who refused to pack light….)

And we put what we had on our backs, and ran like the wind.

Renesmee preferred to sit on Jacob while he was in his wolf form…

We arrived at Volterra.

We sneaked past the guards at the gate and then went to the Volturi's hideout.

I took a deep breath and then knocked.

The door opened, and I couldn't see my mother…

And I wondered, if she was even there….


	11. Chapter 10

_Thanks I think to Nastia Cullen for refusing to give up when I begged her to let me relax. I'm thinking I should just ignore her, but then she won't write… So I'm in a lose-lose situation…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't believe me, then go to: ****.com**

A Family Addition

We walked in, and Aro greeted us warmly.

Appearances were everything to him.

"Aro," I begun. "Do you know where my mother is??? She disappeared at the same time you left, and I was thinking that maybe she went with you, or told you where she was going?"

"Ah, I see, you thought that maybe we took her. I can sincerely say that we did not and have no intention to." He replied.

"All right, well, if you hear anything, please tell us." I requested.

"Of course!!!" Aro agreed eagerly. A little too eagerly if you ask me.

We left then before he could ask us why we had witnesses.

"Well… anyone else think he was lying???" Edward asked everyone after we were out of hearing range. "Because his thoughts were on a wonderful Shakespeare play he saw a few centuries ago. As were all the other's…" he muttered.

"I thought he wanted to get rid of us a little too quickly…" I agreed.

I heard murmurs around us with the other's agreements.

"But how can we prove it??" Rosalie asked.

Just then, Alice froze.

Her eyes became distant, and then she snapped back to reality.

"Oh no…" She breathed. "I couldn't see where she was, but Renee is definitely writhing, or will be writhing in pain. Most likely Jane."

"NO! That can't happen!!!" I panicked.

"Well, Jane, or someone else, has already made up their mind, so if you would do me the pleasure of letting go of my wrist, and hurting me, it would be greatly appreciated…" Alice said while wincing.

"Oops! Sorry…" I hadn't realized I had grabbed onto her….

Just then, we heard a tortured LOUD scream.

"I'm guessing that's your mom…" Jake said.

I ran towards the castle, but I was stopped by Edward.

"Wait until Zafrina makes sure that on the off chance they see you, that they think nothing is there..." he whispered.

I waited until Edward gave me the thumbs up, and then I ran to the sound.

I peeked into a window to see Renee lying on the floor, screaming and writhing, and Jane cackling loudly… just like a witch…

I went back to the others.

"They're in there." I told them. "So now all we have to do is break in there and rescue her." Many pairs of eyes stared at me in disbelief.

Maybe I _am _crazy… after all: I'm trying to kidnap my mom from the Volturi who kidnapped her first. Great. Just great.

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! (although I WOULD like a bit more…. Please?????) **

**So….. REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! If more people review, I'll get the next chapter up faster!!!!!!!**

**Crazily,**

**Marie**


	12. Chapter 11

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen, for nagging me, and refusing to let me actually relax, sleep, or have a life… _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Do you know who does? Stephenie Meyer. NOT ME.**

A Family Addition

"Doo do do do doo… do do… DO DOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Shut up Emmett!!!!" I hissed into my walkie-talkie.

It was going to be distracting enough to try to rescue Renee without pointless distractions.

Even so, I found the music kind of fitting…

It was a Mission Impossible.

Rescue the newborn vampire from under the noses of the most powerful vampires on Earth.

And if you get caught, you'll probably have to witness all of your friends and family being tortured to death.

Well, I won't have to…

They'll kill me first to make sure I didn't shield them…

"Fashion-Vista to Clumsy, Do you read me?" I heard Alice's voice from my walkie-talkie.

"Copy that Fashion, and while we're talking, why am I Clumsy??? I'm graceful now that I'm a vampire!!!" I retorted back.

"Oh just suck it up!!!" She replied.

"Fine."

"Any guards?" She asked.

"None visible, but I will proceed with caution. Send Teddy-Bear in." I was the scout. If they tried any mind-talents on me, I could just attack them.

"Copy that." She told me.

Then Emmett was pushed out.

"No signs of any awareness. Send Stop-Singing-That-Song-In-Your-Head in." Emmett said professionally.

Or as professionally as he could.

Edward came out.

"Only Jane, Alec, and Renee are inside." He said into the walkie, "Do we proceed?" he asked.

"No. Wait until Zafrina makes sure they see the same things as they do now."

We waited.

"Green light!" Alice shouted from the walkie and laughed.

We crept slowly.

We were joined by Benjamin, Alistair, and Jasper.

I mouthed: 'One, Two, Three, GO!'

And we burst into the room.

Suddenly, I saw a huge wolf burst in behind us.

UGH!!!!

Will Jake _EVER _learn???

I guess not…

I quickly lit a match and lit my torch.

It was old fashioned, but it worked.

Jasper tackled Jane, and Benjamin made the rock floor fall out from under Jane.

It was good having friends.

Meanwhile Alistair kept muttering to himself, and rubbing his hands.

Guess some things never change…

I will always love Edward, and Alistair will always be paranoid…

Renee jumped up, and we all ran.

When we were all outside, I realized something:

Edward was gone.

**(I wanted to end it here, but I thought it was too short…)**

Then, suddenly, he came out.

"Sorry," He said. "I got held up when Heidi came across the room, and it took me a few minutes to tie her up well enough so that she won't escape."

I kissed him.

Thank God.

Everyone is here, Edward is kissing me, and Renee is safe.

Wait, I looked around.

Where's Renee???

I looked around to see her chatting animatedly with Kate and Garret.

Thank God.

We said good-bye to everyone but the Denalis and then we went onto a plane.

The Denalis stayed with us.

We went back to college.

Then, about three days after that, I walked in on someone in the guest room.

Not Rosalie and Emmett,

Not Alice and Jasper,

Not Esme and Carlisle,

Not even Nessie and Jacob.

I walked in, on my mother, and some guy.

No, they weren't just kissing.

They were full on making out.

It was bad imagining Renee and Charlie making out,

And I could even bear occasionally walking in on Renee and Phil,

But a random guy?

That's bad.

Very bad.

She'd better have an explanation.

We're going to have a lovely mother-daughter chat.

Also known as 'Getting to know why the hell your mother was making out with a random stranger'.

Lovely.

Thankfully, Renee and Stranger didn't see me.

I'm a vampire.

I'm _quick. _

And I didn't stand there gaping like some other people would…

Nope.

I waited until Renee came,

And then I greeted her.

"We need to talk."

**Hope you liked it!!!! Wow, Renee's getting rebellious!!! First she's kidnapped, then she makes out with a stranger…. Not exactly the perfect role-model…. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Sincerely and please-reviewingly,**

**Marie**


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for being so persuasive with her mind numbingly words of persuasion: "WRITE NOW"_

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight, you are sadly mistaken.**

A Family Addition

_Last Chapter:_

_I waited until Renee came,_

_And then I greeted her._

_"We need to talk."_

Renee sighed and sat down.

"I knew we would have to have a talk soon." She said sadly.

"Who was that guy???!!!!" I exploded.

"That was David." She sighed.

I could tell she didn't want to talk about this.

"And who _is _David???" I asked accusingly.

"He is the History teacher." Her eyes had a dreamy glaze as she said that.

"How did you meet?" I asked.

"At the teacher conference." She said quickly as if not caring.

"And when was the conference?" I asked.

She looked a bit embarrassed. "The same day you saw us....."

I gaped at her.

The talk continued.

Apparently David was a 93 year old vampire, who was changed by a newborn army leader.

The newborn army got too out of hand, and he and 7 other vampires escaped.

He wasn't a vegetarian before he talked to Renee.

Then, he switched.

He was having trouble, but he always was good at self-resistance.

He had no power that he was aware of.

He agreed that the day was hot.

At least to vampires it was.

I paid him a visit after the talk.

He was a nice fellow.

He looked around 35.

As soon as I mentioned Renee, his eyes lit up.

And I could tell that he really loved her.

I knew my mom always was a helpless romantic, but this guy seemed better for her than Charlie and Phil.

Or any other boyfriend she had.

I could tell she finally found _the one._

Soul Mates aren't a myth.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I, heck, the whole Cullen family, and half of the La Push packs, are living proof.

And finally, my mother found her other half.

**_Later..........._**

I had deja vu as my mother walked down the aisle.

Her face was lit up, and she looked heppier than I'd ever seen her before....

But the dress was the same one as when she's married Phil.

She said that she wanted to remember him that way.

Charlie was David's best man.

They got along very well.

They were fishing buddies.

All in all, everything shaped up pretty well.

My mom got married,

My dad was happy,

I was happy,

and my family was happy.

We had a happily ever after.

But who knows what will happen in the future?

**_THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Awww.... It's done!!!!!!! I'll miss it so much, but I couldn't think of anything else to happen to them.... Other than some of the charecters from my other stories showing up............**

**So review, and check out my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sort of sad and yet happy to be finished, and begging for reviews,**

**Marie  
**


End file.
